


An Unforgettable Breakfast

by Cahhwinx



Category: DCU (Comics), Halbarry - Fandom
Genre: Barry Allen (Earth 24), Earth 24 (DCU), Green Lantern - Freeform, Hal Jordan (Earth 24), Halbarry - Freeform, Halbarry Week 2020, M/M, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahhwinx/pseuds/Cahhwinx
Summary: First fic for the seventh day of Halbarry week. After fightning Mongul. Barry and Hal go to have an amazing breakfast together. But what Hal is preparing to give Barry after their meeting?This story passes on Earth 24 (Rebirth, which is a continuation of The New 52), since DC never explored this universe.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 3
Collections: Halbarry, Halbarry Week 2020





	An Unforgettable Breakfast

After fighting with Mongul during the whole Dawn, the Justice League goes separate ways. On the meantime, Hal pushes Barry to the side  
\- What about we have breakfast together, huh Barr? Just the two of us?  
Barry turns to Hal, affection showing in his eyes  
\- Of course! I’ve been looking for some downtime with you  
After a short walk, they arrive at this place called Bread and Butter Pancakes House  
\- I’m so glad you agreed to come with me, i heard this place serves over 47 flavors of pancake syrup  
\- Really?...I’m not sure i can even think of that many flavors - Barry replies  
\- They have everything, from apricot to zucchini  
\- Wow, who could ever need that many options  
\- The citizens of Coast City, it would seem - Hal says  
They arrive at Bread and Butter Pancakes House. It smells warm and buttery as Barry and Hal take their seats at a booth  
\- There are so many flavours on this menu, i want all of them - Hal exclaims  
\- Remember , you have only one mouth  
\- Never mind, i’ve decided, this is the one!  
Hal holds up the menu, displaying a photo of a towering stack of rainbow pancakes  
\- Proud even when it’s time to eat hahaha, each layer has a different syrup flavor, with whipped cream and sparkles flowing down the sides  
\- I think that’s more candy than breakfast, Hal  
\- Exactly  
A waiter comes to take their orders, smiling at Hal’s enthusiasm for his choices, then leaves  
\- You know, you’re cute when you’re excited - Barry implies  
\- I’m just glad to have something good happening today  
\- You’re right, i really needed something to distract my head after that fight  
\- It’s been some intense few hours, how are you holding up? - Hal asks  
\- The battle was pretty rough, I was so scared when he threw that plant at you, how did he call it? Golden Fury?  
\- Yes, it is a plant that creates a dream of a person's perfect life, while keeping the victim totally paralyzed  
\- I don’t know what i would have done to him, if something had happened to you  
\- Oh Barr… I want to tell you a story, maybe it will help you. The first time I was home by myself as a kid, it stormed. There was thunder, lightning, tree branches hitting the windows, and the power went out too  
\- Of course - An air of joy takes Barry's face  
\- I was hiding under the kitchen's table. When my dad came home from Ferris Air, he crawled under there with me and held my hands m, “Everything is going to be okay” He told me. And in the end, it really was  
\- Hal reaches the table and take both of Barry’s hands  
\- Everything is going to be okay, Barry  
\- Hearing you say it, makes me believe it’s true  
\- That’s why it works  
\- Your dad sounded like a pretty amazing person, do you miss him? - Barry asks  
\- Every single day… You know... he was going to adore you  
\- I can only hope so, someone as kind, amazing and wonderful as you are. Your dad certainly was an amazing parent  
\- I could say the same about someone as you. Barry, do you think your dad would like me? Do you think I could meet him one day?  
\- Of course, but when you meet him expect a third degree. When I was a kid, I brought this “boyfriend” home, I was already out of the closet, my parents wouldn’t stop asking what his intentions were with me. After that, i’ve never heard of him again - Barry starts to laugh at nostalgia  
\- Really? Hal asks  
\- Yup, so when you meet him, expect a thorough questionnaire. We’ll have to study up beforehand  
\- I don’t know if you’re joking or not right now - Hal starts to laugh  
\- I’ll make you flashcards  
The waiter arrives with their orders and as quickly as she came  
\- Look at it Barry - a tone of surprise takes Hal's face  
\- Oh, i’m looking at it  
The stack of rainbow pancakes wobbles as Hal attempts to cut through all the seven layers with his fork at once. Hal fails miserably, and the tower collapses  
\- Oops  
\- Is it everything you hoped it would be? Barry asks  
\- Everything and more - Hal holds Barry's gaze for a moment - Oh did you mean the food?, i think it could use one more thing, hang on a sec  
Hal takes the extra pitcher of syrup on the table, and pours over his plate, blocking it from Barry’s view  
\- Hal, what are you doing?  
\- Patience. You’ll see  
Barry leans into Hal’s space, angling to catch a peek of what he’s doing  
\- There! - Hal exclaims  
In the middle of Hal’s pancakes is a lopsided syrup heart, with their initials inside  
\- Awww, Hal, that’s so...sweet  
\- Ouch. my attempts at romance earn me nothing but bad jokes?  
\- Maybe, if they weren’t so...sappy, I would not need so many puns  
Suddenly they both realize how far Barry is leaning across the table, and how close their faces are  
\- Oh...Hello - Barry says  
\- Hi there - Hal implies  
Barry leans across the table, closing the distance between them. Hal inhales a quiet gasp as Barry kisses him, softly. Barry can feel Hal’s eyelashes on his cheeks, as he relaxes into the kiss. When the kiss ends, all that Barry can see is Hal’s eyes  
\- That was amazing - Barry knock on the table for emphasis  
\- Definitely...and we have an audience  
\- What? Not into PDA?  
Hal starts to smile - Not in a family-friendly pancake house  
\- Good point  
When they finish their breakfast, Hal goes to the cashier to pay  
\- Let’s go to my apartment, i have something to show you  
Later, Barry and Hal arrive on Hal’s apartment and notice a tasty tea and dessert lineup on the main table on the living room  
\- Since it’s been almost three months since we started dating, I thought of making a little surprise - Hal says  
Barry’s eyes catch a box of bite-sized chocolates, he reads the label  
\- “A surprise flavour in each piece, coated with rich milk chocolate from Portugal”. Fancy, Thank you Hal, really  
They share a sweet and tender kiss  
\- Think you can guess the flavour? No peeking at the label!  
\- You’re On - Barry Says  
After a moment of intense concentration, Hal finally chooses the heart shaped piece. Barry takes a careful sniff  
\- It’s got an earthy smell to it, like roasted nuts…  
Barry takes a bite and taste a smooth bitterness underneath the chocolate  
So? - Hal says  
\- The flavour of the chocolate is caramel  
Hal checks the back of the package  
\- Yeah, better scratch food critic from your resume. It’s coffee  
Barry shoves Hal playfully and he chuckles. The two of them saunter to the couch to rest their legs. On the couch, they enjoy the tranquil view, hand in hand  
\- Think you can see yourself living in a city like this? Hal asks  
\- Leaving Central City? I don’t know. Both places have their perks. I mean, I love Central City but I do like the idea of living in a warmer place. Maybe go to the beach in the morning…  
\- Or go on a hike? Camp once in a while?  
\- I won’t say no to s’mores by the campfire, Barry implies  
\- Do you…  
Hal trails off, blushing slightly  
\- What is it?  
\- I’m wondering, if you see me in the future, your future I mean... Oh great, I’m rambling  
\- What does a future with you entail, exactly? - Barry asks  
\- Oh you know. Me coming home after beating a supervillains ass  
\- Now you’re talking  
\- So? Hal asks  
\- Living with you someday? I don’t see why not, if these three months that we have passed are any indication, then maybe you and I should find our own place  
\- I’m glad you’re open to the idea Barry  
\- What about you? - Barry asks  
\- Short answer?...Yes. Long answer...a lot of the best things that happen in life are unplanned. And you know how I feel about braving the unknown. You and me? We’re a chance i’m happy to take  
Barry turns and sees Hal’s face close to his, his face illuminated by the sun. Barry leans forward, and their lips brush against each other’s. Hal’s hand drifts to Barry’s hair as he pulls him closer. They deepen the kiss, and the two of them settle into a more comfortable position on the couch  
\- Hal…  
Hal props himself with one arm beside Barry’s head as the other slowly roams down his body  
\- Is this okay? - Hal asks  
\- Yes, i want you  
\- And i want you  
They waste no time undoing each others clothes, until every piece is scattered on the floor  
\- You’re so handsome - Hal says  
Hal starts trailing fervent kisses along Barry’s jaw, his neck, his chest, lower and lower…  
\- Oh!  
\- Think the League will notice if we go missing today? Hal asks  
\- Too much talking, not enough--  
Hal’s mouth captures Barry’s once again in a warm and a lingering kiss. Their bodies move in sync, climbing together toward ecstasy, until Barry clutch the pillowcase in his fist, locked with Hal, in one perfect, shared moment  
\- BARRY. HMMMMM...  
\- HAL….YES, THAT”S IT  
Time melts away as they spend the morning lost in each other


End file.
